


Cosplay

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Shizuo was about ready to fall over the edge, right into a fiery pit of destructive rage. Not only was it bad enough that he was downright _connived_ into wearing a skirt in public, but someone with a death wish in this stupid convention kept brushing his or her hand against the exposed skin of his thighs. He'd felt it constantly ever since Izaya and he walked into the thick of the convention center, and no matter how much he growled and twisted like a wild animal, this pervert would just not let up. Shizuo kept looking around himself, trying to keep track of all the people pressing against his personal bubble. He would find this asshole and give him a little piece of his mind. 

There it was again! He moved his hips away from the wandering hand, but it only made his skirt swish and reveal more skin. "Goddammit! Whoever you are, I will find you and kill everything you love!" His outburst caused the surrounding convention goers to slowly back away from him. Good, he thought. That narrows it down. 

A dramatic sigh sounded next to him, followed by a slightly annoyed drawl, "Shizu-chan, can't you at least try to have fun? Just a little." Izaya tugged on his arm where it was linked with Shizuo's, and steered them over to one of the many booths. He'd be able to have fun just fine if he weren't constantly being subjected to molestation, and he said so. 

Izaya grinned while looking him up and down. "Well, can you blame them? Erika really did a number on your costume." He waggled his eyebrows, making Shizuo scoff. 

They were each cosplaying as Sailor Senshi. Erika had been so hyped up about the new Sailor Moon anime that she'd been working on the cosplay months before she even told Shizuo and Izaya that she was making the costumes for them to wear. They ended up having no say in the matter; Erika had air tight blackmail material that she wasn't afraid to release as quickly as you could say "dollars". Needless to say, if Shizuo and Izaya didn't want some compromising photos of themselves blowing up Ikebukuro and beyond, then they better get into those skirts and damn well like it. Even Izaya had seemed to flinch during that ultimatum; Erika was one hard bitch when she wanted to be. 

While it still grated on him a bit, Shizuo was standing in a crowded room nevertheless, looking thoroughly like Sailor Uranus from head to toe. He'd even had to shave his legs, and paint his nails! He'd nearly been driven to tears when Erika had sat him down and lathered shaving cream on his thighs. He'd drawn the line when she wanted to shave his pubes and put him in panties, though. A man had to be left with some dignity, he'd reasoned. Well, reasoned was a strong word. It had gone down with a lot more squealing and jumping than "reasoned" implied. It would all be taken to his grave, anyway. 

At least he hadn't had to wear a wig, like Izaya. His hair was short and blond enough that it only had to be styled, whereas Izaya's black hair was not nearly as long or turquoise as it needed to be for Sailor Neptune. Shizuo would've had a lot of fun pulling the wig out of place and pissing Izaya off, but then the hand would come back and he'd remember the molestation. Today was just not his day. 

"Are you saying I'm asking for it?" 

Izaya smirked. "Now you know how rape victims feel. Isn't today such a learning experience?" An offended eavesdropper nearby hissed out an insult, but Izaya paid it no mind. He was used to that kind of pettiness where ever he went. 

"God, you are such an asshole."

"I'm flattered, but I'm certainly no god." Izaya grinned in satisfaction when he heard Shizuo's frustrated grumble. 

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go over to the cafe." Shizuo started to steer them towards the row of restaurants by their linked arms. He didn't dare untangle them, because he knew Erika was in the room somewhere, taking pictures. She was probably gagging on her own nosebleed. The thought of her choking to death eased his mind a little. 

"Your treat, stud." Izaya then grabbed a handful of asscheek from underneath Shizuo's skirt. The weight of that hand was all too familiar to him... 

Shizuo's eyes bugged out, and he screamed, "It was you! All fucking day, it was you!" 

Izaya giggled, but twirled out of Shizuo's punching range despite his nonchalant air. "I was just playing my part of the lesbian couple, Shizu-chan." 

"Fuck all of you crazy otakus..." He fumbled for the cigarette he'd hidden away in the scarf on his shirt, hoping it would give him a semblance of calm so he wouldn't start a mass murder. 

From somewhere behind him, he could hear a girlish shout, "Uranus doesn't smoke! Shizu, stop that this instant! Neptune, don't let him break character!" 

Shizuo whirled around, but he was as good as blind with all those people in the way. "I was never in character to begin with!" 

"Aw, does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Izaya teased, and took the unlit cigarette away before Erika did something stupid. 

Shizuo let out a battle cry, fingers twitching with the urge to pull out his hair. He felt like a dam that was about to break. He looked at Izaya's twitching smile, and made a rash decision. Maybe if he gave Erika some fan service, she'd let him have a smoke. He hoped to all things almighty that she would, because he was gonna go insane otherwise. 

He reached over and grabbed onto Izaya's collar, tugging him and making him skip a little into the rough smash of lips. Shizuo heard another screech, although that time it sounded much more pleased. There was a faint clicking of a camera, and once Shizuo counted ten of them, he broke the kiss and shoved Izaya away as easily as he'd pulled him closer. 

He took the cigarette back from limp fingers and stalked off, blackmail and Uranus and conventions be damned. 

END


End file.
